Get down, make love
by Interstellar Overdrive
Summary: YAOI. What else? An even naughtier one-shot with Karl Heinz-Schneider and Genzo Wakabayashi - enjoy! Reviews are candy -everyone loves candy :D


Another Karl x Genzo (I swear I'll get to Ken x Kojiro here soon, Marisu

It's another title based on a song, originally by Queen, but redone by Nine Inch Nails (personally, I like NIN's version better...)

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, if I did, they'd have a LOT more fun and have guaranteed protection against Mary Sues….

Karl Heinz-Schneider walked back to the locker rooms after a particularly brutal game against Hamburg S.V. Gods, how did they get that good so fast? Especially Genzo Wakabayashi -- he was lucky to get even one goal past the strong goalkeeper. Was this what playing for Bayern Munich would be like? He had never been so relieved a game was over in his _life._ He was completely exhausted. All he wanted to do was shower, change, go home and _sleep._

Once in the locker room, the now-single forward decided to enjoy the solitude while he could before his team mates poured in.. He peeled off his sweat-soaked jersey and threw it on top of his shoes that were sitting on top of the bench. He then took off his shorts, took a couple of towels from his locker, not expecting his team mates to arrive any time soon. Apparently they were stopped by the numerous sports reporters that were waiting for the players to come off the field so they could interview them the _second _the game was over. Karl bulldozed right past them, not stopping until he reached the locker room and closed the door.

_Good_, he thought, _I'll have the showers to myself_….. He was about to close his locker when someone from behind slammed it shut. Startled, he turned around to find two large dark eyes boring into his. These eyes slowly trailed from Schneider's beautiful ice-blues to his delicately-shaped mouth, taking in his ivory-colored, well-formed chest, down to his washboard stomach, and finally to the noticeable bulge behind the towel Schneider covered it with. Schneider wanted to say something, but the words were caught in his throat. He opened his mouth to try to dislodge them, when a warm tongue invaded it, the back of his head hitting the locker, pressing against it uncomfortably as he was kissed roughly. As he tried to turn away from the kiss, a strong hand gently encircled the back of his neck, and pressed him forward, kissing him in the same rough manner, only deeper. The other hand of his aggressor gently caressed his neck, and slowly moved down his hard chest, a single finger circling his left nipple which made Schneider let out a quiet whimper. The hand continued its path down to his stomach, and tried to grab the towel from his hand, Karl's only covering. It was at this moment that Schneider's paralysis was broken. He pushed his aggressor forward abruptly, his face flushed, his breath coming out in pants as he glared at the person who dared to do such a thing – Genzo Wakabayashi.

He was speechless – he didn't know what to make of this. This was Genzo, his toughest rival and, at one time, his best friend. And here he was, treating him as a mere plaything. He even had that damned arrogant smirk Schneider knew all too well. His hand again gently caressed Karl's neck, his thumb tracing his jaw line as he admired his beautiful features. And Karl couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he couldn't do anything but gaze into Genzo's gorgeous dark eyes. He was still as Genzo gently removed the towel from his hand, letting it drop to the floor. Genzo again leaned in, closed his large eyes and kissed him, much softer this time. He felt Karl embrace him, pressing his naked body against his. He let his hands roam over Karl's body, kneading his sculptured ass as Karl moaned in his mouth. Breaking the kiss, Genzo gazed at Karl as his fingers again caressed his face, his index finger tracing Schneider's soft lips.

Schneider moaned as he felt Genzo suck the sweat from his neck, intermittently letting his teeth lightly graze him, Genzo's mouth making his way towards Schneider's shoulder, working his way to his well-formed chest, kissing, sucking, and licking his way down his rival's exquisite body. He licked his nipple, flicking it with his tongue before sucking it, feeling Karl writhe against him, his fingers in Genzo's surprisingly soft, longish black hair. Genzo worked his way towards Schneider's stomach. Schneider looked down at Genzo with half-lidded eyes, naked in front of his long-time rival, as he felt a warm mouth envelop his hard cock. He let out a loud moan, his head leaning back, eyes closed as he felt the sensation of Genzo gently sucking him, his tongue licking it as his delicious mouth moved up and down Karl's shaft. Karl's hips involuntarily started to move back and forth in rhythm to Genzo's ministrations. Genzo licked the head as his hand lightly pumped Schneider's cock. He then licked Karl's tight balls, his tongue trailing down to the spot between his balls and his anus. He licked his way back up to Karl's cock, sucked hard as he went down, up, and again licked and kissed his way down his shaft to that same spot.

By this time Schneider had no control over himself whatsoever – his mind and body were completely Genzo's. Any resistance he had felt earlier was long gone. Schneider moans became louder, and he clutched onto Genzo's longish black hair, feeling himself closer and closer to completion. "Gen-Genzo…I….a.-aah…_aaahh!" _Karl came hard into Genzo's mouth, and the goalkeeper drank him. The gorgeous brunette stood up, a warm smile on his face. He kissed Karl, and gently ran his tongue over his soft lips. Karl opened his mouth, deepening the kiss, tasting himself on Genzo's tongue. Genzo's hands again roamed over his beautiful athletic form. Karl wrapped his arms around Genzo, pulling him even closer.

Gently, Genzo broke the kiss, his breath blowing gently in his ear as he moved in to kiss Schneider's neck. He then finally spoke in a husky voice: "Can I fuck you?" Again, Karl's inability to speak returned; all he could do was nod. Genzo smiled and kissed him lightly. He inserted two fingers in Schneider's mouth, and said "make them wet". Karl sucked on Genzo's fingers, licking them, his mouth moving up and down like Genzo was doing to him on another part of his body just a few minutes ago. It was the most erotic thing Genzo had ever seen. "Turn around" Genzo whispered in Karl's ear. Karl turned around, leaning against his locker. He winced as he felt two of Genzo's wet fingers enter him, slowly moving them in and out of him. He felt Genzo's hand on his chest, his breath in his ear, his fingers moving inside him, eliciting moans from Karl and causing his hips to buck. Karl then heard the quiet sound of clothes rustling, before feeling Genzo's bare chest against his back, and then….

Karl's mouth opened, wanting to cry out, but something took his voice away. He felt Genzo slowly push his thick cock into him. Genzo moaned wantonly; Karl was so tight; it was obvious he had never been with a man before. Karl whimpered, as Genzo entered him further – it hurt as he entered Karl deeper and deeper. Genzo's hands caressed Karl's chest; he kissed the back of the forward's neck, as he let himself adjust. Karl turned his head to the side, opening his mouth, inviting Genzo to kiss him, as he slowly started to move his hips up and down. Karl winced at first, but moaned softly as what Genzo was doing seemed to hurt and feel incredible at the same time. Genzo thrust himself even deeper into Karl, causing the blonde to shout with desire, breaking the kiss. It was then the goalkeeper grabbed Karl's hips and started to pump him harder, faster. Karl leaned forward, his hands on the locker for support as Genzo slammed into him. His moans were becoming mixed with cries of desire, his breath coming out in quick pants. Genzo gripped Karl's hips as he fucked him, _hard_.

Genzo then wrapped one set of fingers around Karl's rigid cock, and started to pump it in rhythm to his hard, quick thrusts. Karl cried out with desire, as he came again, his come slipping though Genzo's fingers. Genzo bit Karl's shoulder as he came into Karl, the intensity of the orgasm causing his hips to convulse.

Karl felt so drained, he couldn't even stand on his own. Genzo held him in his arms from behind, smiling as he nibbled his ear. "Karl..." he said softly. He kissed the shoulder he bit when he came, feeling a little guilty; he didn't mean to bite Karl that hard. Genzo gently laid him down on a nearby cot in the room. Poor Schneider was exhausted; he was in a complete daze as Genzo dressed him, gently pulling his shorts back on so he wouldn't be naked when his teammates arrived. Speaking of, Genzo could hear their voices in the hallway, and quickly got dressed himself. He smiled down on Karl, who was close to drifting off to sleep. He leaned over the gorgeous blonde and kissed his soft lips. "Until next game, Schneider..."


End file.
